


First Romance

by kiefercarlos



Series: Sherlock Shots. [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:College AUSherlock doesn't understand feelings most of the time. That is, unless he's with Molly an then everything makes sense. She's just glad that Sherlock allows her to see him, when he feels weak.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlock Shots. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/876966
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	First Romance

"You are aware you're like creepy right." Danielle laughed after Sherlock had tried to point out her mistakes, in his own Sherlock way and clearly she wasn't impressed by his help.

As the group around them chuckle, the dark haired boy gathered his belongings and left the common room at a pace and Molly had to watch him go sadly. "Why the hell do you treat him like that?" She said harshly turning to her roommate and best friend Danielle. "Treat him like what?" She asked nonchalant and Molly sighed annoyed. "You always say such horrible things to him. You try to demean him at every opportunity and all he ever does is try to help." She complained and Danielle just brushed her off.

"Don't get so defensive about him Molls, he's not offended by it, he probably doesn't even know I'm offending him." She says and chuckles before she stands. "Come on, you promised me you'd help me with my science essay." Danielle said and Molly, not wanting any sort of confrontation with her roommate just grabs her bag and follows her out of the room and heads for the library.

She pulls her phone out and contemplates messaging Sherlock, but she knows, he won't answer her. He'll probably be halfway to the lab by now and he'll need his space. So she'll check in on him when she finishes with Danielle. At least then her roommate will be able to leave her alone for a little while and she'll be able to concentrate on the genius.

Nearly 2 hours later and Molly waved Danielle off as the other girl went to meet up with some friends, so Molly was finally able to get in contact with Sherlock. She pulled out her phone as she headed back to her dorm.

_Hey, where are you? I'm finished with Dani and I wanted to meet up xx_

She tucked her phone in her pocket as she headed up the stairs to her dorm. She froze as she came out of the stairwell. There was a dark figure sitting hunched over outside her dorm and she knew instantly who it was. "Sherlock." She called gently as she walked up to him and it wasn't until she got closer did she notice him wearing headphones. She came to a stop in front of him and it took him a couple of moments to realise and then he raised his head to look at her and even though he wouldn't say it, she knew he was feeling bad about earlier.

He pulled his earphones out and smiled up at her. "I was hoping you would want to see me." He said softly and Molly held a hand out to him. "I always want to see you." She said with a small return smile and he takes her offered hand and stands up. Molly unlocked the door with her free hand and tugged him inside. "I'm not going to apologise for Danielle, because we both know that she doesn't care that she offended you and I shouldn't be making excuses for her." Molly says as she shrugged her coat off and dropped her bag.

"What do you say we grab some food and we'll go back to your room?" Molly asked as she changed her clothes and puts some stuff together in a bag. Sherlock doesn't move, he just continued to watch her as she moved around her room. "Sherlock." She said hoping that he was listening to her. He lifted his head softly after a few seconds and stared at her and she knew, he was far too into his own head, to be paying any sort of attention.

So she grabbed the last of what she wanted and dragged Sherlock back to his feet. She waited until he was focusing and he grabbed her bag, and swung it onto his shoulder and then took her hand. She could tell his emotions by how tightly he was gripping her hand. She smiled up at him as she locked the door and the two of them silently headed back out of her dorm.

"Thank you Molly." He said softly, halfway to his apartment and she smiled up at him, squeezing his hand. She leaned into his arm and they continue the walk in silence. Neither of them feeling the need for small talk, they don't have to resort to that. They can hold a conversation and if there isn't a conversation to have, both are comfortable enough in each others presence that they can take the silence.

They reached Sherlock's apartment and he let them into, the small 2 bedroom flat, that his parents had bought for him. She loved being there with him and she spent most of her time there already. Most of her course work is splayed across his coffee table and half his wardrobe is filled with her clothes. She only stayed at the dorm with Danielle when she had an early class, because her dorm is closer than Sherlock's flat, but usually they meet up right after. "Do you want to order some food?" Sherlock asked as he locked the front door and headed into the living room to hang his coat.

Right now, she doesn't think about needing food, or needing to talk about his feelings. She follows him into the living room and when he turns back to her, she pulls him down for a kiss and he melts into her. She knows one sure fire way of pulling him out of his own head. So she reaches for him and slowly pulls him back through to the bedroom, she's got a lot of work to do.

Later, once they've rested, they'll order food and Molly will get Sherlock to open up and talk to her, not an easy feat, but she knows that when they get up tomorrow, he'll be more open and easier to get through to, because he'll have laid his heart bare to her and even though sometimes it's difficult, to see him happy and at ease, she'd take it, every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments much appreciated


End file.
